Adiós, amigo
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Sirius nunca lo supo, pero aquella tarde sería la última vez que vería a James y Lily Potter con vida./ [Completo- OS- Participa en el reto anual la Agenda del Lord Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago]/ Para Makinetis, feliz cumple, porque no hay nadie que entienda la vida y la muerte como tu.


_**Harry Potter es de Jota ká Rowling y de la Warner y yo hago esto sin ánimo alguno de lucro.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago. Este es un regalo para Miss Mantequilla, cofcofMakinetiscofcof, respecto a su petición:**_ ** _Última visita de Sirius a Lily y James._**

 ** _Pues eso, que ojalá llores como la nenaza que eres y te ahogues en tu desesperación._**

 ** _La próxima vez piénsate mejor lo que pides._**

 ** _Se que cumples el 22 de octubre pero como ya te dije la semana que viene tengo que entregar un proyecto y pues I got no no time baby :)_**

 ** _¡Feliz no cumpleaños!_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: DRAMA._**

 ** _CONSEJOS: Tened un pañuelito cerca._**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: A** diós **, a** migo **.**_

— ¡Eh, Canuto! —Lo saluda alegremente Cornamenta cubierto de algo que parece mermelada—. ¡Pasa, pasa!

Sirius entra con una sonrisa y se ríe del aspecto desastroso de su amigo. Esa será la última vez que Sirius lo vea así, porque esa noche, ese 31 de octubre de 1981, Lily y James Potter morirán asesinados a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Esa tarde será la última vez que Sirius pueda visitar a su amigo y a su familia y verlos con vida.

Pero eso es imposible que Sirius lo sepa.

¿Cómo puedes saber lo que depara el destino?

¿Cómo puedes predecir con exactitud el volátil comportamiento humano?

Son tantas incógnitas lo que lo atormentarán a través de los años que a veces se piensa si Lily hubiera podido responderlas.

Seguro que sí, ella era increíblemente lista.

— Hola Sirius —Lily aparece perfecta arriba de las escaleras con Harry en brazos—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No te preocupes —le contesta él con una sonrisa—. Creo que iré al patio de atrás con tu marido y lameré lo que sea que mi ahijado le ha tirado encima.

Es la última vez que James lo abrazará y lo pringará de la sustancia que también lo pringa a él, la última vez que escuchará a Harry reírse como se ríen los bebés, estruendosa y felizmente, la última vez que Lily los apuntará con la varita y limpiará su desastre.

Será la última vez, a secas.

— Potter, coge a tu hijo e intenta manteneros limpios durante un rato —habla Lily sonriendo de medio lado y tendiéndole a Harry a su esposo.

— No prometemos nada.

Ambos hombres se ríen y Harry esboza una sonrisa babosa a su madre como si quisiera tranquilizarla.

Será la última vez que Lily ponga los ojos en blanco y se aleje moviendo las caderas de esa forma que a James siempre le volvió loco.

La última vez que vea a James abrazar con ternura a su hijo y besarle devotamente en su frágil cabecita.

La última vez que Black le echará en cara lo nenaza que s ha vuelto desde que es padre.

— Te has vuelto un sensiblón.

— Cállate, Black —le contesta su amigo sin mirarlo y con los ojos clavados llenos de adoración y admiración en su pequeño—. Algún día serás padre y lo entenderás.

Él hace un sonido despectivo como siempre y lo mira ladinamente.

— El día que decida encadenarme voluntariamente a una sola persona, por favor, hazme el _avada kedavra_ que tanto deseas hacerme a veces.

Por Merlín, su risa, la risa de James, pensará hasta que se muera que nunca la escuchó suficientes veces.

La vida puede llegar a ser tan injusta, la muerte es tan cruel… James Potter no merecía irse de este mundo asustado y creyendo que todo lo que amaba iba a morir con él en esa noche de octubre.

Cornamenta debía morir con una sonrisa en los labios y lleno de felicidad. Sabiendo que su familia está a salvo.

Sirius nunca más podrá hacerle bromas a James sobre el buen padrazo que es.

Nunca más podrá sostener a Harry entre sus brazos como lo hace ahora.

— ¿Por qué no me dejáis que cuide una tarde del pequeño Harry? —Cuestiona el moreno mientras le hace caras a su ahijado—. ¡Nos lo pasaríamos muy bien!

— Sirius Black, te conozco como si te hubiera parido, utilizarías a mi hijo para ligar —Lily lo mira risueña y se sienta al lado de su esposo—. No voy a permitir que lleves a mi hijo por ese camino tan pronto.

Lo que Sirius echará más de menos de Lily Potter será su agudo sentido del humor. Cómo te mira con esos ojos verdes y te lee el alma.

La última vez que vea esos ojos estarán empañados por la mortaja de la muerte.

— ¿Sabes algo de Lunático?

La culpa por la disculpa que nunca podrá darle a James lo atormentará toda la vida. Nunca podrá decir " _Siento haber desconfiado de nuestro amigo y haber roto nuestra amistad así. Siento haber hecho que en tus últimas horas de vida creyeras que uno de los nuestros era un traidor_ ".

— Se cree que no he notado que me sigue —comenta él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia curvándole los labios—. Pero soy más listo que él y he conseguido despistarlo.

James niega con la cabeza lentamente y mira nostálgico a una foto en la que salen los cuatro Merodeadores jóvenes sonriendo y abrazándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Esa será la última vez que James recuerde el pasado con nostalgia.

— Creo que deberías sentarte y mirar este asunto desde una nueva perspectiva, Sirius. No creo que Lupin sea capaz de traicionarnos.

— No sabes las promesas que los Mortífagos les están haciendo a los que son como él, Lily. Hasta yo me siento tentado de aceptar su propuesta.

— Cuando esta locura acabe te arrepentirás de haber dudado de tu amigo, Black.

Lily sólo usaba sus apellidos cuando realmente estaba enfadada con ellos. Será la última vez en la que Lily tendrá razón y él no podrá escuchar las palabras " _Te lo dije_ " saliendo de sus rojos labios.

Sirius nunca podrá volver a aquella cálida tarde, dónde las sombras de la muerte bailaban en cada rincón de aquel hogar tan lleno de amor y esperanza.

Sirius esa noche aprendió que la vida de una persona puede cambiar en un simple parpadeo. Que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, que hay cosas que pasan porque así está escrito que pasen.

Que esas cosas pasan a causa de la oscuridad y el egoísmo que hay en el corazón de las personas.

Pero eso no lo sabía mientras reía y hablaba despreocupadamente con los Potter. Sirius Black nunca supo que sus amigos, su familia, estaban gastando sus últimos minutos de vida con él.

Ojalá Sirius hubiera sabido de una forma u otra que esos instantes serían los últimos que pasarían juntos.

¿Pero qué hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido?

Quizás ellos estaban destinados a morir aquella noche. Quizás al haberlos salvado hubiera condenado al mundo mágico o a esa otra familia a perder un hijo.

No lo sabe.

Las posibilidades que le abren el _y si…_ son demasiadas.

No quiere pensar en ello, no debe, pero tiene demasiado tiempo en esa celda para pensar, y los dementores están tan, pero tan hambrientos de su miseria que no puede evitar vagar y preguntarse, no puede evitar torturarse.

¿Por qué no todo fue diferente?

¿Por qué en aquella tarde no aceptó la invitación de Lily para cenar?

¿Por qué no sermoneó a James cuando le dijo que no encontraba la varita?

¿Por qué no sospechó de Colagusano?

¿Por qué no arañó más esos últimos segundos con su verdadera familia?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué se hace cuándo sabes que alguien va a morir?

Sirius no lo sabía, era imposible que él supiera que en el amparo de la oscuridad el Lord Tenebroso se deslizaría dentro de esa casa y la llenaría de fría muerte y agobiante soledad. Era imposible que algo les saliera mal a ellos.

Era impensable pensar que James y Lily Potter morirían.

Pero se pregunta, se pregunta que si hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que hablaba con Lily, que bromeaba con James, que podía estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos, que sentiría envidia de la familia que eran, habría actuado, o dicho algo diferente, algo que hubiera convertido esa tarde común en algo extraordinaria. En un éxtasis y que James y Lily hubieran podido irse en paz.

Pero no fue así. Ninguno de los dos se fue en paz. Ambos se fueron atormentados, rabiosos, asustados, perdidos.

Ignorante de que dentro de dos horas el corazón de James dejará de latir Sirius se levantó y le dió a su ahijado a su madre quien lo recibió con amor. Se despidió de ambos y se fue con James a la puerta.

Ambos se abrazaron en un símbolo de despedida y él salió a la intemperie.

— Ten cuidado con la moto, Canuto —le dice James con la puerta entreabierta para no dejar entrar el frío en la casa—. Dicen que hoy helará.

Sirius asiente distraídamente y se aleja a paso lento de la casa mientras sus pies se hunden en la gravilla.

Cuando está en la calle se gira pero no ve nada.

El encantamiento funciona.

Sonríe y mira hacía donde supone que está su amigo observándolo y le sonríe levemente.

— Adiós, amigo.

Y con esas palabras sin saberlo se despidió para siempre de su mejor amigo.

Porque era imposible que Sirius supiera que esa noche James y Lily morirían, porque nunca podría saber que esa vez sería la última vez que los vería. Porque nunca supo que la maldad se desliza entre las sombras que crea la más cálida luz.

Fue por eso, porque no sabía que la familia Potter moriría aquella noche, que fue capaz de alejarse de aquella casa completamente tranquilo y relajado y silbando una alegre tonada.

 _— Adiós, amigo._


End file.
